


day 12: the way to seeing the light

by halfwheeze



Series: come home safe [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, if you havent read demon girl well just ryan and shane as parents, the return of the demon girl oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: shopping with the bergara-madej household.





	day 12: the way to seeing the light

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day twelve of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day twelve is shopping! hope you enjoy!

Adira Bergara knows that she’s difficult, but it’s not something she can very well control; she’s eight, after all, and while that’s old enough to have some control over her own person, she has more contestors than the average eight year old. Firstly, there’s her two fathers and their laughter, and though that does not sound like a constestor, it can be distracting. Secondly, there is her new younger sister, Ilia, who speaks her mind and whom Adira loves more than anything on this earth, besides, perhaps, their fathers. And third, and yet most importantly, there is the fact that she is a former demon, and thus both much older than eight years old and much too young for her mind. Ilia is two years younger than Adira’s body, but so much younger than her mind that Adira worries that they will never truly understand each other, but that’s okay; they still love each other. She has learned that love is often like that. 

“Ryan, Ilia is tired,” Adira says, looking up at Ryan and tugging on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention. She’s old enough and tall enough to get it in other ways, but tugging on the bottom of his shirt always makes Ryan feel sleep soft and endeared. Now, Ryan smiles but raises an eyebrow, looking between Adira and her little sister, who is actually bouncing next to Shane looking at the lobster display in the open deli section. They almost always split like this, Adira going with Ryan and Ilia with Shane; she and Ryan are action oriented, and she helps Ryan remember the list. Shane and Ilia go and look at lobsters. 

“You wanna tell me the truth, Dira?” Ryan says, setting down a box of macaroni noodle in the cart. Adira smiles and picks up some straight pasta from the other side of the aisle, putting it in the cart. She likes to be helpful, and to avoid questions that she doesn’t want to answer. That’s her very favorite thing. Ryan sighs before shrugging and letting it go, picking through the rest of the aisle to fill out their list. Adira walks behind him and then ahead of him, heading to check on Shane and Ilia; Ryan can see her, so she knows he won’t freak out. He has a mind for how mature she can be, as does Shane - Ilia may very well just think that it’s an older sister thing or something or that sort. In Ilia’s case, for Adira, it is. Adira is the only older sister she’s got, after all. 

“Dira! Look at the lobsters!” Ilia nearly screams once Adira is over on the deli side of the store, running to her and dragging her in that direction. Adira comes willingly and looks over her shoulder to see Ryan and Shane coming together to watch them from behind. She loves her dads enough she can hardly stand it, but she’s glad they have a second daughter. Having her wasn’t really what they wanted when they went out and got a kid, but Ilia calls them Dad and Papa and acts six every day of her life. Adira is nearly the opposite, calling them Shane and Ryan and never with a fully playful bone in her body. She’s on her fourth language and barely speaks in any of them, but they still love her. She loves all three of them so much. She oohs and ahs at the lobsters with Ilia before walking her back over to their parents. 

“You kiddos ready to go?” Shane asks, laughter a prerequisite to his speaking voice that Adira finds comfort in. Shane never seems to speak without laughter, without amusement, without being happy and comfortable, and Adira loves him. He’s got an arm around Ryan’s shoulder and a hand on top of Ilia’s head as soon as she gets close enough, like he has to have a hand on the six year old to be exactly sure where she is. Adira, however, walks freely around until Ryan catches her by the hand, pulling her into their family unit. Adira smiles and laces her fingers with her dad’s, keeping as even a pace with him as she can; he is taller than her, after all, and Shane is even taller. Ilia grins at her from the other side of Shane and Adira grins back, wishing she could bump their shoulders. She taught Ilia shoulder checking last year (which she learned from their dads) and it’s something they do now. 

“If you guys are good in the checkout line, you can pick out a candy bar to share,” Ryan says, pushing their cart into a line and stopping their party to wait. Ilia comes over to Adira’s side of the line immediately, bumping their shoulders as soon as she can. Adira bumps her back and drags her to the candy display, already beginning to debate the merits of each aloud. Ilia wants something with almonds in it, but she always does. It’s a familiar debate. 

“Hey,” Shane says, quiet, in Ryan’s ear. Ryan turns a little towards Shane and smiles, still keeping half of his mind on their girls. Shane bumps his shoulder, making Ryan turn completely. “We’re doing good,” Shane tells him, and Ryan knows immediately what he’s talking about, looking back at the girls with a smile that’s something like proud. He bumps Shane back and settles into leaning against him, the two of them watching Ilia and Adira as they discuss the candy bars quietly and orderly, Adira doing most of the management. Adira is such a good kid, and he loves her so much, and so is Ilia, and he loves her so much. He had underestimated how much being a parent would change him, and change Shane too, but he would not take back adopting either of them. 

“I love them so much,” Ryan whispers, his shoulders relaxing and he doesn’t know if there is anything else to say. He’s never said anything more true in his life, and he knows Shane agrees as the other man presses a kiss to his hair, holding him a little closer. The line moves up a little and it’s still not their turn, but nobody in their little unit of four is even remotely mad about it. Adira and Ilia are holding hands in front of the candy display, evidently taking every advisement Ryan has ever given them about sticking together under fine consideration. He’s proud of the little people they’re making, how they’re developing into whole people right in front of him. They’re already two of the smartest people he’s ever known, but he’s sure every parent feels like that. He loves them so much. 

“I can take you on line two!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
